This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an example described below, more particularly provides for temperature dependent swelling of a swellable material.
It would be advantageous to be able to delay or temporarily prevent swelling of a swellable material of the type used in subterranean wells. This would, for example, allow a swellable packer to be appropriately positioned in a well before the packer swells appreciably, allow an actuator to be actuated as desired, etc.